What a boy wants is ... Sora (Sorato)
by CuddleUpMe
Summary: Matt hat Sora seit der 1. Digimonreise nicht mehr gesehen, wie reagiert er, wenn sie aufeinmal vor ihm steht? Ich sag nur hormongesteuerte Teenies!
1. Wiedersehen macht Herzklopfen

**_What a boy wants is ... Sora - by CuddleUpMe_**

* * *

**Kapitel 1: Wiedersehen macht Herzklopfen**  
  
"Hey, ich glaube das passt jetzt! Machen wir Schluss für heute!" -  
  
"Ja, du hast recht. Ich muss sowieso gehen, bevor diese nervtötenden Gruppies auftauchen." -  
  
"Verstehe schon. Also bis morgen!"  
  
Matt nahm seine Gitarre und ging aus dem Studio.  
  
"Jo, tschüss."  
  
Draußen stand er ungeduldig auf der Busstation und schaute auf seine Uhr.  
  
_«Oh Mann! Wo bleibt bloß dieser Bus? Ich bin extra früh ge...»_  
  
Matt wurde aus seinen Gedanken entrissen und bemerkte auf der anderen Straßenseite zwei Mädchen.  
  
"Da ist er! Beeil dich! Ich habe dir gesagt, dass es sich lohnen wird, wenn wir von der Schule gleich hierher rennen! Schnappen wir ihn uns!!" sagte eines von den Mädchen.  
  
_«Oh Scheiße! Nicht schon wieder! Ich dachte, die wäre ich los... Bloß weg hier!»_ dachte Matt sich verärgert und begann sofort wegzurennen.  
  
Er lief als würde es um sein Leben gehen, aber vergebens. Die Mädchen blieben ihm wie hungrige Geier dicht am Fersen hängen.  
  
_«Die sind ja schlimmer als die Pest! Ich hätte die Gitarre im Studio lassen sollen, dann wäre ich schneller... Wohin jetzt? Ahh! In den Park, dort kann ich mich vielleicht hinter den Büschen verstecken!»_  
  
Mit letzter Kraft rannte dorthin und fand einen Baum, hinter der man sich gut verbergen konnte.  
  
"Wo ist er? Jetzt haben wir ihn verloren! Schade!" -  
  
"Ich habe doch gesehen, dass er hier hingelaufen ist! Er kann doch nicht so einfach verschwinden!" -  
  
"Aber wenn doch?! WOW! Matt~~ ist einfach göttlich, nicht nur gutaussehend und talentiert, sondern auch sportlich!" -  
  
"Schon gut, hör jetzt auf zu sabern. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag! Auf ein Neues!"  
  
Die zwei Mädchen gaben auf und gingen.  
  
_«Puuh! Endlich sind die weg! Nochmal Glück gehabt... Was morgen wollen die es nochmal versuchen? Hättet ihr wohl gern! Ich komme euch zuvor und geh morgen früher! ... hehe ... ach ... hmmm ... Was ist das für ein Geräusch? Bälle? Aber woher?»_  
  
Neugierig folgte Matt den Geräuschen und entdeckte ein Mädchen, etwa in seinem Alter, von hinten Tennis spielen. Das Mädchen trug einen kurzen Tennisanzug. Noch interessierter schlich Matt sich näher, stellte sich hinter einem Baum und beobachtete sie.  
  
_«Die sieht ja scharf aus... Aber irgendwie kommt sie mir bekannt vor, aber woher? Orangeblonde Haare... Doch nicht etwa? (A/N: Doch! Sie ist es!!!) Gibt's ja gar nicht!?! S... Sie ist es????»_  
  
Matt wollte sicher gehen und starrte sie genauer an ¬_¬. Vor Starren erblickte den Slip des Mädchens. Matts Herz begann zu pochen... und drehte sich um.  
  
_«Oops! Rosa Höschen! Ich hab's gesehen! Sie wird sicher sauer auf mich, wenn sie's herausfindet. Bloß nix anmerken lassen. Aber vielleicht könnt ich noch einen Blick erhaschen ...»_  
  
Er wandte seine Blicke wieder dem Mädchen zu, doch diesmal ...  
  
"Ouch~~~~~ . Der hat gesessen!" schrie Matt. Und wälzte sich vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden. Ein Tennisball hatte ihn mitten ins Gesicht getroffen.  
  
(A/N: Kommt davon, wenn man nie genug bekommt ^_^)  
  
Das Mädchen lief besorgt zu ihm.  
  
"Es tut mir so leid, ich wusste nicht, dass ... MATT? Bist du's? Was machst du hier?" fragte das Mädchen.  
  
Matt guckte nach oben zum Mädchen, die genau vor ihm stand.  
  
_«Schon wieder! Bloß woanders hinschauen!»_  
  
Matt wurde rot wie eine Tomate.  
  
_«Wie peinlich! Ich könnt vor Scham im Boden versinken! Ich muss mich zusammen reißen! Tief durchatmen und ...»_  
  
"Super Gestell! Ich meinte Super Schlag! Ich habe nix gesehen! Vielleicht ein bisschen! Aber nur etwas! Wirklich!!" -  
  
_«Bloß nix falsches sagen ... wenn ihr Schlag genauso hart ist wie der Tennisball ... dann habe ich ausgelebt ... lächeln ... lächeln ... immer nur lächeln ...»_  
  
"Was hast du gesagt? Was hast du gesehen?" -  
  
"Ähhm. Nichts, nichts .... Achja, hi Sora!" redete sich Matt raus.  
  
_«Hat der was falsches gegessen? Oder ist er ein bisserl plemplem?»_  
  
Sora musterte ihn.  
  
"Was ist los?" -  
  
"Hast du Fieber?" -  
  
"Nein, nicht das ich wüsste..." -  
  
_«So ist's gut. Cool down Matt. Nix anmerken lassen ..."»_  
  
"Na dann ist's ja gut. Also noch einmal zu meiner Frage: Was machst du hier?"  
  
Matt richtete sich auf und kratzte sich verlegen den Hinterkopf. Dann rieb er sich die Wange sauber.  
  
"Mann! Du hast echt 'nen Schlag drauf! Ich habe mich hier versteckt, weil mich ein paar Mädels verfolgt haben. Ich habe nicht gespannt! Echt nicht! Würde ich nie!"  
  
Matt schaute sie hoffend, dass sie ihm glaubte an.  
  
Sora lächelte. "Lang nicht gesehen." -  
  
"Stimmt. Du hast dich ganz schön verändert."  
  
"Du dich auch." -  
  
"Früher warst du mehr burschikos und jetzt." -  
  
"Was meinst du damit? Damals?" -  
  
"Ähhh! Versteh das nicht falsch. Es sollte eigentlich ein Kompliment werden." -  
  
"Hoffe ich doch ... sonst wäre ich wirklich sauer ..."  
  
_«Ach ich sollte lieber die Klappe halten ... sonst geht alles in die Hose ...»_  
  
Aufeinmal unangenehme Stille... Sora schaute ihn an und fuhr rot an.  
  
_«Ich dacht ich wäre schon darüber hinweg, aber immer wenn... Vergiss es einfach! Das wird nix!»_  
  
"Ach, tut dein Gesicht immer noch weh?" -  
  
"Naja..." -  
  
"Komm mit. Ich mache schnell mein Tuch nass. Kaltes Wasser tut immer gut. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass dein schönes Gesicht anschwillt."  
  
Sora nahm seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich.  
  
_«Ahh. So warme und sanfte Hände ... Ihre Haut ist viel weicher und geschmeidiger als die von meinen Exfreundinnen. Was sie wohl für Seife benutzt?»_  
  
(A/N: Ist das neu? - Nein, mit Fewawoll, oder so ähnlich, gewaschen ... ^_^, Spaß beiseite: der Ball hat ihn anscheinend wirklich nicht gut getan ...)  
  
_«Ob sie wohl schon einen Freund hat ...»_  
  
Sora holte ihr Handtuch und befeuchtete es mit kalten Wasser aus ihrer Trinkflasche. Danach begaben sich beide zu einer nahgelegenen Bank. Sora setzte sich auf die Bank, tippte auf ihren Schoss und meinte:  
  
"Leg deinen Kopf auf meinem Schoss."  
  
Gesagt, getan. Matt ließ es sich nicht ein zweites Mal sagen.  
  
_«Wie angenehm ...»_  
  
Sora drückte das Handtuch leicht auf seiner Stirn.  
  
_«Das tut gut ...»_  
  
In Gedanken versunken setzte er ein teuflisches Grinsen auf.  
  
"Geht es meinem kleinen Mättilein wieder besser?" scherzte Sora um die Lage aufzulockern.  
  
"Nein, klein Mättilein geht's immer noch nicht gut ..." sagte Matt in einer kindlichen und piepsigen Stimme.  
  
"... Klein Mättilein hätte gern einen Kuss um seine Schmerzen zu lindern ..."  
  
_«Einen Kuss könnt ich wirklich gebrauchen ¬_¬»_  
  
Wieder Stille zwischen den beiden. Sora versuchte Matt nicht anzuschauen und schaute weg. Derweilen gaffte Matt Sora an.  
  
_«Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie so sü... wird, sonst wäre ich früher schon ... »_  
  
Matt schloss seine Augen und ... Sora schaute ihn an.  
  
_«Was soll ich jetzt machen ... ich kann doch nicht ... aber er ist so se... , ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sowas passieren würde ... so viele Mädchen ...»_  
  
"... er würde nie ..."  
  
"Wer würde nie was?" fragte Matt und öffnete die Augen.  
  
Stille - beide schauten sich tief in die Augen - keiner redete - plötzlich kam Matts Gesicht näher, aber ...  
  
"Ich glaube ich sollte jetzt besser nach Hause!"  
  
Sora sprang auf. Matt, der sich noch nicht ganz aufgerichtet hatte, klammerte sich an ihren Rock fest und ... PLUMPS!!  
  
"Ahh ...!!" -  
  
Matt lag auf dem Boden - Sora's Brüste auf seinem Kopf drückend.  
  
"... oh schanft ..."  
  
"Was? Matt!!!!"  
  
Sora stand schnell auf, Matt machte sie nach. Und PATSCH! Sora verpasste ihm eine.  
  
"Aber ... Das war nicht absichtlich ... Warte doch!"  
  
Sora versuchte wegzulaufen, aber Matt schnappte sich ihre Hand ... BOOM! Matt stolperte über einen seinen linken Fuß, umarmte Sora, Sora fing ihn auf, konnte aber sein fallendes Gewicht nicht halten und fiel zu Boden. Matt stürzte auf sie, sein linker Bein zwischen ihre Beine, seine Arme ihren Oberkörper umklammernd und seine Lippen lieblich an ihrem Nacken. Sora lag hart auf dem Boden und weich unter Matts Körper, Matts Atem spürend und ihre Arme auf dem Boden.  
  
"Matt ..." -  
  
"Sora ..."  
  
Matt richtete sich langsam auf, ihr Kopf zwischen seine Hände, seine Beine kniend, sein Gesicht genau über ihres.  
  
"Sora ... es tut mir leid ... ich wollte nicht ..." entschuldigte sich Matt, obwohl ihm diese Stellung eigentlich gefiel.  
  
Es herrschte Stille und keiner der beiden bewegte sich von der Stelle, Matt, weil er Gefallen daran hatte und Sora, weil sie zu schwach war Matt wegzustoßen und noch wegen einen anderen Grund. Sie wollte nicht ... Seine Augen konnten nicht von ihr ablassen, während Sora abgelenkt woanders guckte, bloß nicht in seine Augen.  
  
_«Wie konnte ich mich nur in solch einer Situation bringen?? Was soll ich jetzt machen? Ihn zur Seite schubsen? Ihn zwischen die Beine treten? Oder die Lage so belassen wie sie ist?? Mann! Wäre er nicht Matt, würde ich ihn sofort zum Teufel jagen. Aber Matt ist Matt und ich kann nichts dagegen tun.»_  
  
_«Was sie wohl jetzt denkt? Soll ich vielleicht aufstehen oder ... Ich will sie aber nicht freilassen! Ich möchte nicht, dass sie geht.»_  
  
"Sora ..." flüsterte er.  
  
Sora legte einen Finger an seine Lippen. Matt streifte leicht mit seinen Fingern über ihre Wange, dann über ihre Lippen. Schließlich kam er langsam näher und küsste sie am Hals. Während sich seine Liebkosungen auf dem Weg zu ihren Lippen machten, glitten seine Hände zwischen ihre Schenkeln. Es benötigte ihm viel Willenskraft sie nur zwischen ihren Schenkeln anzufassen, denn er wollte nicht zu weit gehen. Sora ließ alles über sich ergehen und genoss jede einzelne Berührung. Ihre Körper rieben sich aneinander wie das Autoreifen an den Straßenbelag.  
  
(A/N: Ich weiß, dass hört sich 'einbisschen' übertrieben an, aber mir fiel nix besseres ein, das sich aneinander reibt. Ja, ja, ich weiß ich hab eine Macke ^_^)  
  
Ein eigenartiges Gefühl spürte sie im Bauch und ihr Atmen wurde immer schwerer. Noch nie wurde sie von jemanden so berührt oder ließ sie zu, dass ein Junge sie angriff. Aber warum jetzt? Was hatte er, was andere nicht hatten, was sie zum Schmelzen brachte? Als Matt an seinem Ziel erlangt war, hielt er inne und schaute ihr noch in die Augen. Dann schob er seine Zunge in ihren Mund und gab ihr (endlich) einen süßen, saftigen und langen Kuss. Soras erster Kuss bzw. Zungenkuss. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass Matt sie küssen würde. Sie fühlte sich unbeschreiblich glücklich und wäre am liebsten für immer bei ihm geblieben. Aber was ist wenn er nur mit ihr spielte und in Wirklichkeit überhaupt nichts für sie empfand? Von diesem Gedanken genebelt, stieß sie ihm leicht von ihr zurück. Matt hörte auf sie zu küssen und schaute sie verwirrt an.  
  
"Ich kann nicht Matt ..." sagte Sora. Matt stand auf.  
  
Sora richtete sich auch auf und schaute auf dem Boden.  
  
"Ich weiß auch nicht, was mir über die Leber gelaufen ist. Tut mir leid, dass ich mich nicht beherrschen konnte. Wahrscheinlich liegt es daran, dass wir uns schon lange nicht gesehen haben. Vielleicht war es das Wiedersehen." meinte Matt.  
  
"Vielleicht ..." -  
  
"Komisch. Obwohl wir in die gleiche Schule gehen, haben wir uns seit der Digimonwelt nicht ein einziges Mal getroffen."  
  
Sora verstummte.  
  
Beide besuchten andere Klassen und ihr Unterricht endete verschieden gleich, so dass sie sich nie zufällig über den Weg liefen, dachte sich Matt. Aber das stimmte nicht. Sora hatte ihn schon öfters gesehen, aber er sie nie. Immer war er von Mädchen umgeben und wenn er mal frei war, kam etwas dazwischen oder sie traute sich nicht. Deshalb hat sie ihm aufgegeben und suchte sich eine Beschäftigung um Matt zu vergessen. Und sie verbrachte ihre Freizeit mit Tennis. Fußball konnte sie nicht mehr spielen, weil in ihrer Schule keine Mädchenfußballmannschaft war und sich die meisten Mädchen nur für Matt interessierten. Sogar die Oberstuferinnen waren in ihn verknallt. Gegen die hätte sie um die Gunst von Matt haushoch verloren, glaubte Sora. Und vergaß ihn allmählich, sie mied ihn zu sehen bzw. zu treffen, bis zum heutigen Tag.  
  
"Aber bereuen tue ich nichts." gestand Matt Sora.  
  
Sora machte große Augen und ihr Herz begann schneller zu pulsieren. Diese Worte aus Matts Mund klangen für sie wie Musik aus einer Engelsharfe. Könnte es sein, dass Matt sie doch mochte oder sogar liebte? Am liebsten wäre sie zu ihm gelaufen und hätte ihn leidenschaftlich einen Kuss gegeben. Aber sie hatte Angst. Angst, er würde sie auslachen. Angst, er würde nicht das Gleiche fühlen wie sie. Angst, er würde ihre Zuneigung ausnutzen und bei seinen Freunden angeben. Viele Gedanken gingen ihr durch den Kopf, Gedanken, die sie schaudern ließen, Gedanken, die sie traurig machten und Gedanken, die sie glücklich umstimmten. Nichts hätte sie lieber getan als für immer bei ihm zu sein. Aber statt dessen erwiderte sie sein Geständnis nur mit einem bezaubernden Lächeln. Matt war verhext von ihr, nie hatte er so ein wunderschönes Lächeln gesehen. Es erfüllte sein Herz mit Wärme und Sehnsucht nach ihr, ihren Lippen und ihren Körper. War es Liebe?  
  
_«Nein! Wir sind nur Freunde und sonst gar nichts. Ich möchte unsere Freundschaft nicht zerstören nur, weil meine pubertären Hormonen verrückt laufen ... verrückt nach ihr ...»_  
  
"Sora ... ich m..." -  
  
"Ja. Ich muss auch gehen. Sonst komm ich noch zu spät nach Hause ... Das wolltest du auch sagen oder?" unterbrach ihn Sora.  
  
Aber sie wusste genau oder hoffte zumindest, dass er was ganz anderes sagen wollte. Denn: Ich mag dich sehr. Aber sie wollte nicht verletzt werden. Sie wollte keine Ein-Paar-Wochen-Freundin sein, die er nur für eine kurze Zeit liebte, und dann eines Tages wegen einer anderen verlässt. Sie wollte ihre Beziehung auf der Freundschaftsebene lassen, aber anderseits wollte sie was ganz anderes, genau das Gegenteil ...  
  
"Ehm. Ja." antwortete Matt.  
  
Ohne was zu sagen packte Sora ihre Sachen in eine Sporttasche ein und Matt nahm seine Gitarre.  
  
"Warte. Soll ich dir beim Tragen helfen?" -  
  
"Nein, nein. Geht schon." -  
  
"Na komm!" überredete Matt sie.  
  
Er ergriff ihre Tasche und sie gingen wortlos aus dem Park bis zu einer Busstation.  
  
"Also. Du musst doch noch mit dem Bus fahren oder?" fragte Sora.  
  
"Ja. Und was ist mit dir?" -  
  
"Ach ich wohn hier in der Nähe. Ich geh noch ein bisschen zu Fuß. Also ..."  
  
_«Mist!»_ Er gab ihr ihre Tasche wieder.  
  
"... bis dann!" -  
  
"Ja. Bis morgen in der Schule." verabschiedete sich Matt von ihr. Sora lief fröhlich ohne zurückzusehen nach Hause. Während Matt sie noch vom weiten mit den Augen folgte.  
  
_«Ich freue mich schon morgen auf die Schule ...»_  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
Am Abend lag Sora auf ihrem Bett und dachte an den Vorfall dieses Nachtmittags. Sie fuhr mit ihren Finger über ihre Lippen. Dabei gab sie ein kindisches Kichern von sich.  
  
_«Mein erster Kuss ... Matt ... Lag es an der Situation, weshalb er mich geküsst hatte? Oder ist es ihm ernst? Wenn nicht ... Dann sollte ich vermeiden ihn wiederzusehen ... Aber ... Wir gehen in dieselbe Schule, so einfach wird das nicht sein ... Und außerdem ...»_  
  
Sora nahm einen Polster und drückte es fest an sich ...  
  


**To Be Continued**

* * *

Kapitel 1 zu Ende. Ich hoff der erste Kapitel hat euch halbwegs gefallen, ich würde mich auf Rückmeldungen sehhhhr freuen :)) Der zweite Kapitel kommt, sobald ich genug Reviews erhalte ^___^  
  



	2. Wo ist Sora?

**What a boy wants is ... Sora**  
(by CuddleUpMe)

FORTSETZUNG! FORTSETZUNG! FORTSETZUNG!  
  
Leute hier kommt die Fortsetzung! Und ja, es wird nach diesem Kapitel noch weitere andere geben (ich werde sie auch schreiben, wenn mir die Zeit nicht fehlt). Leider habe ich sehr viel um die Ohren, also seid nicht zu streng mit mir.  
  
**Kapitel 2: Wo ist Sora?**  
  
"GUTEEEEN MORGEEEN LEUTE!!!! Es ist 7 Uhr! Zeit zum Aufstehen! ..."  
  
_«Ahh! ... Mein Kopf brummt! Schon sieben? Ich mag nicht in die Schule ...»_  
  
(A/N: So geht es mir jeden Morgen, nur hundertmal schlimmer ^_^'')  
  
Matt war viel zu müde seinen Arm auszustrecken um den Wecker abzuschalten. So zog er einfach die warme Decke über den Kopf.  
  
"Die Sonne scheint und keine Wolke am Himmel zu sehen! Gute Bedingungen um einen Tag anzufangen ..."  
  
_«Der Typ nervt langsam ...»_  
  
Knurrend nimmt er seinen Kopfpolster, legt sich auf dem Bauch und presste das Kissen fest gegen seinen Hinterkopf ...  
  
So lag er nun eine Weile lang, der Kopf unter seinem Polster und darüber die Decke. Abgeschirmt von der Außenwelt. Er wollte einfach nur Ruhe, er genoss die Stille, keine schreienden Freaks, die hinter ihm herrannen, keine neugierige und korrupte Presse, die Lügengeschichten über ihn erfanden und sie in der Morgenzeitung veröffentlichten und besonders keine schleimigen und falschen Freunde, die ihn nur benutzten um beliebt zu werden.  
  
Nichtsdestoweniger konnte er nicht für immer vor der Realität flüchten, nicht nur, weil das nicht die richtige Lösung war, aber auch, weil ihm durch die immerverwertete Luft, die mehr Kohlendioxid beinhaltete als Sauerstoff, unter der Decke langsam heiß wurde.  
  
(A/N: O.o Ich glaub ich habe zu viel Chemie gelernt. OK. Zurück zur Fanfic! ^_^'')  
  
Er hüpfte aus dem Bett und schnappte gleichzeitig hastig nach Luft. Nach dem Mangel an Sauerstoff war er nun hellwach. Er rieb sich die Müdigkeit aus den Augen.  
  
"... Ich hab' einen Anrufer! Wie heißt du?!"  
  
"Hiiii!!! Ich heiße Jun!"  
  
(A/N: Leute ich habe wirklich nichts gegen Jun, aber naja, es (ich meinte sie) passt halt dazu.)  
  
"Welches Lied willst du hören?"  
  
"_Shy Girl_ von Teenage Wolves! I love you MATT!!! Falls du mich hörst, ruf mich an! Meine Telefonnummer ist ..."  
  
(A/N: Zur Information: 'Shy Girl' ist ein Song von O-Town! Der Song kommt in den nächsten Chaps zu Einsatz!)  
  
"Wow! Langsam mit den jungen Pferden! Was für ein heißes Angebot! Also Girls, falls ihr nicht wisst, wer Matt Ishida ist: er ist gutaussehend, berühmt, reich und vorallem SINGLE!! Schnappt ihn euch! ..."  
  
_« ... ich bin doch kein POKEMON! Grrr! ... »_  
  
"Hier sind die Newcomer des Jahres! Die Teenage Wolves mit ihrer ersten Nummereinshit 'Shy Girl'!"  
  
_« ... na endlich! Ich dachte schon, er hört nie auf zu brabbeln ...»_  
  
... 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_«Soll ich gehen oder nicht? ACH!!! Es ist alles deine Schuld Matt! Musstest du mich unbedingt küssen?!?! Jetzt kann ich dir nicht mehr in die Augen schauen!»_  
  
Eine sehr verzweifelte Sora stand vor dem Spiegel. Sie spielte mit dem Gedanken die Schule für heute sausen zu lassen oder vielleicht für immer? Alles wäre ihr recht gewesen um Matt nicht zu treffen oder in seine Nähe zu kommen.  
  
Aber sie durfte sich doch nicht wegen einem Jungen aus der Fassung bringen lassen!  
  
_«Na TOLL! Jetzt habe ich auch schon Mattamania.»_  
  
Jetzt hatte sie auch Mattamania, eine sehr gefährliche Krankheit. Besonders junge Mädchen wurden mit dieser Krankheit befallen. Diese Krankheit war unheilbar, einmal befallen hieß für immer Mattsüchtig zu sein. Den Namen ist Tai vor langer Zeit eingefallen, als Sora und er beobachteten mussten, wie Matt von seinen Fans "gejagt" wurde.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Und was machst du heute noch?"  
  
Freundschaftlich legte Tai seinen Arm um Sora's Schultern. Endlich war der Schultag vorbei.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, aber ich habe noch Training."  
  
"Training? Ich dachte es gibt kein Mädchen-Fußballteam?"  
  
"Ja, leider. Die meisten Mädchen in unserer Schule sind zu beschäftigt ihrem Mister Charming hinterher zurennen." sagte Sora mit einem Hauch Sarkasmus. Sofort wusste Tai wen Sora meinte. Schließlich gab es nur einen in ihrer ganzen Schule, der die Mädchen um den Verstand bringen konnte.  
  
"Tja, sie sind halt mit dem Mattamania befallen!"  
  
"Mattamania? Was ist denn das?"  
  
"Du weißt es nicht? Hast du es nicht in den Nachrichten gehört?"  
  
Tai verstellte seine Stimme und sprach mit ernster Minne:  
  
"Ein neuer Virus kursiert durch die Stadt, über tausend Mädchen leiden seit Wochen darunter. Der Virus, auch bekannt als Mattamania breitet sich mit rasender Geschwindigkeit aus, und kein Mädchen ist vor ihm sicher. Die Experten sind sich nicht sicher ob die Krankheit geheilt werden kann, aber sie sind sich einer Meinung wer der Erreger ist, nämlich Matt Ishida. Der berüchtigte Mädchenschwarm aller Teenies, der Leadsänger der Teenage Wolves! Die Eltern der befallenen Teenies sind hilflos, sie erzählen, dass sich ihr Töchter wie Zombies verhalten, getrieben mit dem Wunsch einmal in ihrem Leben einen Kuss von ihm zu ergattern ..."  
  
"Ok, ok ... hör auf ... ich versteh schon!" unterbrach ihn Sora, während sie selbst von ihrem Lachen unterbrochen wurde.  
  
"Wenn wir schon von ihm sprechen, schau mal!"  
  
Tai nickte auf die andere Straßenseite. Dort ging Matt, oder besser gesagt, er rannte um sein Leben. Hinter ihm sechs lechzende Fans.  
  
"Siehst du das Mädchen ganz vorne. Bei ihr ist die Krankheit am ärgsten, sonst wäre sie nicht so schnell!"  
  
Tai lachte sich ab, hörte aber bald mit dem Lachen auf, sobald er bemerkte, dass Sora verstummte. Er schaute zu ihr und stellte fest, dass sie Matt anglotzte.  
  
"Sora? Sora? SORA???" schrie Tai so laut er konnte. Erst beim driten Anlauf, war der Bann, dem Sora unterlag, gebrochen.  
  
"Hast du was gesagt?"  
  
"Oh nein! Sora! Jetzt hat es dich auch erwischt!"  
  
"Was hat mich erwischt?"  
  
"MATTAMANIA!!"  
  
Sora lief rot an und versuchte sich rauszureden.  
  
"Habe ich nicht!"  
  
"Und warum hast du ihn dann so angeschaut?"  
  
Tai streckte seine Zunge aus. Wie ein Hund, den Mund meilenweit offen und die Zunge draußen nass und sabbrig, keuchte er.  
  
"Hör auf damit! So habe ich nicht geschaut!" verteidigte sich Sora.  
  
"Stimmt, es war schlimmer!"  
  
...  
  
FLASHBACK END  
  
_«Jetzt sitze ich in er Tinte ...»_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_«Hmm ... wo bleibt sie???»_  
  
Matt stand schon seit 10 Minuten vor der Schule. Er hoffte Sora vor der ersten Stunde noch zu sehen. Aber bis jetzt gab es kein Zeichen von ihr. Könnte sie krank sein? Aber sie war gestern Nachmittag noch putzmunter und körperlich ... hmm ... er versetzte sich wieder an den gestrigen Tag. Ohne zu wissen, formte sich sein Mund zu einem breiten Grinsen.  
  
Er musste an ihren wohlgeformten Körper, ihren sanften Lippen und an ihren gemeinsamen Kuss denken. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_«Mann! Warum bewegt er nicht endlich seinen Arsch! Er steht da schon seit Ewigkeiten! Hat er vor zu spät ins Unterricht zu kommen, was macht er da überhaupt und warum hat er jetzt dieses Grinsen auf. Verdammt! Ich komme noch zu spät wegen ihm! Hmm ... Wie komme ich in die Schule ohne dass er mich bemerkt?»_  
  
Sie schaute sich um und da kam ihr Retter in der Not. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Matt wurde von seinem Tagtraum weggerissen. Die Schulglocke hatte den Unterrichtbeginn eingeleitet und es gab immer noch kein Zeichen von Sora. Enttäuscht wollte er schon das Schulgebäude betreten, als ein sehr großer dicker Junge an ihm vorbeiging.  
  
_«Gott sei Dank! Er hat mich nicht gesehen!»_  
  
Obwohl der Junge sehr massiv gebaut war, konnte er orange-rote Haare aufleuchten sehen. Es schien ihm sehr verdächtig. Könnte es sein ...?  
  
"Du da vorne! STEHEN BLEIBEN!!" befahl Matt. Ahnungslos gehorchte der Junge Matt.  
  
"Hmmm ..."  
  
_«Nein! Nicht jetzt! Geh' weiter! Matt! Du versaust mir meinen Plan!»_  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
...  
  
_«Ah mein Retter!»_ dachte Sora, als einen dicken Jungen sah.  
  
_«Du bist ein Genie Sora! Also wenn der Junge an Matt vorbeigeht, muss ich rechts stehen. Und wenn wir an ihm vorbei sind, muss ich vor ihm dem Jungen stehen! Bei dieser Masse wird er mich sicher nicht entdecken!»_  
  
Unauffällig stellte sich Sora hinter dem Jungen. Sobald sie bei Matt angelangt war, stellte sie sich, wie geplant auf die rechte Seite des Jungen und ging weiter.  
  
_«Das wäre mal geschafft und jetzt muss ich nur noch vor dem Jungen gehen.»_  
  
Sie hatte sich zu früh gefreut, sobald sie vor dem Jungen ging, hörte sie Matt schreien.  
  
...  
  
FLASHBACK END  
  
Matt näherte sich dem Jungen. Er ging um den Jungen, während Sora auch um den Jungen ging. Stand Matt vor dem Jungen, stand Sora hinter ihm. Befand sich Sora auf der linken Seite des Jungen, befand sich Matt auf der rechten Seite. Es war eigentlich ein Wunder, dass Matt sie nicht erwischte. Schließlich war das Versteckspiel zu Ende.  
  
"Ok, du darfst weiter gehen!" erlaubte Matt und erleichtert ging der Junge dicht gefolgt von Sora weiter. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Sora Takeneuchi? Sora? Ist sie krank? Oder kommt sie wieder 'mal zu spät?" fragte der Lehrer die Klasse. Der Unterricht hatte längst begonnen und der Lehrer checkte grad die Anwesenheitsliste. Als er sie als fehlend eintragen wollte, stürmte Sora ins Klassenzimmer.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, sempai. Aber mein Wecker ..." entschuldigte sie sich.  
  
Aber der Lehrer redete dazwischen:  
  
"Diese Entschuldigung kenne ich schon! Lass dir was neues einfallen! Nur weil du die beste Spielerin unserer Tennismannschaft bist, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du kommen und gehen kannst wie immer dir beliebt ist!"  
  
"Ab-ber ... ich ..."  
  
"Aber was?! Wir sehen uns am Samstag beim Nachsitzen! Setz dich jetzt auf deinem Platz und ich möchte nichts mehr von dir hören!"  
  
_«Mann! Warum immer ich?»_  
  
Leise setzte sie sich auf ihrem Platz und ließ die Stunde über sich ergehen, bis sie Tai, der neben ihr saß ihr einen ausgerissenen Zettel gab.  
  
[Warum bist du zu spät gekommen? Ich hab' mir schon Sorgen gemacht. Tai]  
  
Sora wollte ihm zurückschreiben, als jemand plötzlich den Zettel von ihrer Hand riss. Geschockt drehte sie sich um und sah einen sehr wütenden Lehrer.  
  
"In meinem Unterricht werden keine Liebesbriefe geschrieben! Verstanden? Und Herr Kamiya hätte sicher nichts dagegen dir am Samstag Gesellschaft zu leisten!"  
  
Leises Kichern füllte das Klassenzimmer und beide, Sora und Tai, erröteten. Sie und Tai ein Liebespaar? Keiner von beiden hätte je daran gedacht miteinander zu gehen. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Schließlich neigte sich die Stunde dem Ende zu. Auch die nächsten Stunden vergingen wie im Fluge. Schließlich war es Mittagspause.  
  
"Kommst du Sora?"  
  
"Ja, gleich!"  
  
"Ich geh dann mal vor!"  
  
Tai ging aus dem Klassenzimmer und setzte seinen Weg zu ihrem gemeinsamen Lieblingsort fort. Wie jeden Mittag verbrachten sie die große Pause im Hof unter einem Baum. Sora ließ lange auf sich warten, gelangweilt setzte er sich nieder und lehnte sich an dem Baum. Er machte kurz die Augen zu und sonnte sich. Aufeinmal stellte sich jemand vor ihm.  
  
"Du hast aber länger gebraucht als sonst, Sora" meinte Tai. Er öffnete die Augen und sah jemand anderen. Es war Matt. Überrascht sprang er auf, begrüßte Matt.  
  
"Hey Mann! Was hat dich hierher verschlagen?"  
  
"Freut mich auch dich wiederzusehen!" antwortete Matt sarkastisch.  
  
"Oh sorry! Ich bin nur nicht gewohnt dich alleine zu sehen, ganz ohne Fans."  
  
"Macht nichts. Ahja, wo ist eigentlich Sora, ist sie krank?"  
  
"Krank? Sie ist da, aber ich weiß nur nicht, wo sie ist. Sie hat gesagt, dass sie gleich kommt. Aber sie ist schon seit heute früh so komisch. Versteh einer die Mädchen!"  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_«Oh Mann! Hoffentlich treffe ich heute nicht auf ihm!»_ wünschte sich Sora, während sie sich auf dem Weg zu Tai machte. Vom Weiten konnte sie unter ihrem und Tais Treffort zwei Figuren erkennen. Sie war sicher, dass der eine Tai war, aber der andere hatte seinen Rücken zu ihr gekehrt.  
  
_«Blonde Haare? Blond? BLOnd? BLOND!!! Scheiße!!! Es ist Matt!!! Verdammt, bloß weg hier!!! Aber wohin?????»_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Hmm ... sie braucht heute aber länger als üblich ..." meinte Tai.  
  
Besorgt brachen die zwei Jungs auf um Sora in der Schule zu suchen. Ihr erste Vermutung, wo Sora stecken könnte, führte die beiden in Soras und Tais Klasse. Aber sie war dort nicht aufzufinden. Dann gingen die beide in die Mensa. Nach einer kurzen Verfolgungsjagd konnte Matt seine hungrigen (nach ihm) Fans abschütteln. Tai und Matt suchten weiter, aber Sora war wie vom Erdboden verschwunden. Schließlich machten sie eine kurze Verschnaufpause und stoppten vor dem Klo. Aufeinmal hatte Tai eine Idee.  
  
"Was wäre wenn sie im Mädchenklo ist?"  
  
"Im Klo? Und wie komme ich dorthin?! Wie stellst du dir das vor???"  
  
"Du wolltest doch mit ihr sprechen oder??"  
  
"Ja, aber ..."  
  
"Läuft da was zwischen euch Herr Casanova??? Na? Na? Na? Komm du kannst es mir doch erzählen!"  
  
Tai grinste, stieß ihn mehrmals leicht mit dem Ellbogen in die Rippen und zuckte mit den Augenbrauen. Matt lief rot an und stotterte:  
  
"Naja ... es ist so ... gestern ... ähhmm ... Hör auf damit! Ich werde dir nichts erzählen!"  
  
"Ok, ok ... Und machst du's?"  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Na in das Klo der Mädchen gehen!"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht ..."  
  
"Keine Sorgen! Ich deck dich schon!"  
  
"Deshalb mache ich mich ja Sorgen!"  
  
"Schnauze! Machst du's oder nicht?"  
  
"Ok, aber warten wir noch, bis die Leute weg sind. Ich möchte nicht grad erwischt werden!"  
  
"Ok, ok!" 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_«Hier sollte ich sicher sein! Kein Junge würde sich trauen ins Mädchenklo zu gehen, auch Matt nicht!»_  
  
Nachdem sie Tai und Matt unter dem Baum gesichtet hatte, ist sie in das Mädchenklo geflüchtet. Sie dachte, dass sie im Klo sicherer vor Matt wäre, als irgendwoanders im Schulgebäude. Sie wusste, dass Tai und Matt eine Suchaktion nach ihr starten würden, wenn sie bei ihrem Treffplatz nicht erscheinen würde. Als erstes würden die zwei in der Klasse suchen, dann in der Mensa. Aber sie würden am wenigsten erwarten, dass sie ihm Klo war. Tja, Jungs waren so leicht zu durchschauen, dachte Sora.  
  
_«Ich sollte mich jetzt auf dem Weg in die Klasse machen. Matt ist sicher schon in seiner Klasse.»_  
  
Langsam öffnete sie die Tür und wagte einen Blick, aber erstaunt sah sie Matt und Tai auf der Flur. Schnell verkroch sie sich wieder in ihren Versteck.  
  
"Scheiße! Was machen die beiden da? Suchen die mich immer noch? Was soll ich machen?"  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Tai und Matt schauten herum. Keiner war in Sicht. Die meisten Schüler waren bereits in ihren Klassen.  
  
"Ok, die Luft ist frei!"  
  
"Get the party started!" kommentierte Tai. "Ich passe auf und du schleichst dich rein! Ok, los!"  
  
Matt gehorchte dem Befehl und öffnete langsam die Mädchentür. Aufeinmal hörte er jemandem warnen, und die Stimme war nicht von Tai:  
  
"ISHIDA YAMATO UND KAMIYA TAICHI! WAS MACHT IHR DA?!?!?!"  
  
......... FORTSETZUNG FOLGT ........  
  
  
Ok, das war's für heute Leute! Ich hoffe ihr versteht meinen Humor bzw Witze (Hä? Welche Witze?) oder auch nicht, hauptsache die Story war halbwegs unterhaltsam oder? Ok, ich stelle heute zu viele Fragen, ich halt lieber die Schnauze und vergesst nicht mir zu schreiben!  
  
  
Achja, was sehr wichtiges: Lest euch meine Bio durch!!! 


End file.
